The present embodiments relate to personalized objects created from medical imaging. Many diseases are currently treated with replacement or repair of the diseased anatomy. In some cases, a device (e.g. scaffold for aortic aneurisms or artificial aortic valve for valve replacements) is implanted to mimic the function of the original anatomy. Most of the devices currently available come in a discrete set of options, such as aortic valve replacement devices being available in three options that vary in size (e.g., 3 mm gaps between models). As the anatomy of patients exhibits a large variety of distinct shapes and sizes, the limited number of discrete device options may not be ideal for some patients. For complex anatomical deformation, especially in pediatric cases, an appropriate device may not be available.
Personalized geometrical models of various anatomical parts may be obtained from medical images. These models may be used to assist in diagnosis, therapy planning, guidance, monitoring, or training. The geometrical models may be used to three-dimensionally (3D) print a patient-specific object. The printed objects may assist in visualization or understanding, but have limitations since the object merely represents the shape and/or size of anatomy.